Good and Evil
by Chaos Cloud
Summary: Can't really explain since i don' know where i'm going with it. Has some of my orginal charters in it. Takes place 5 years after. Please read. thanks


Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy 7 characters, places and things all belong to Squaresoft and other  
involved companies. I own none of it. All I own is Rad, Nightshade, and Zero whom is I own  
jointly with a couple of friends of mine we created them we just put them in the FF7 world  
anything else is not mine. This fanfic is just for the fun and enjoyment of others and myself. I  
make no money from it.  
  
  
"Good and Evil"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!"   
A young girl ran to the feet of Cloud.  
  
"Yes Jenn Jenn?" Cloud said eyes staring at the TV.  
  
The girl was the spitting image of her mother but by her will and her eyes you can tell she's her  
father's daughter.  
"Daddy!! When's Uncle Barret and Uncle Cid coming!?!?"  
  
"What time is it?" Cloud said still glued at the TV.  
  
"1:20"  
  
Cloud looked at her from the corner of his eyes  
"And what did I tell you at 1:15?"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
".....Uncle Barret and Uncle Cid will be over at 2:00..."  
  
"So Jenn Jenn you think that has changed in the last 5 minutes?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Cloud smiled.  
"Atta girl."  
  
"Jennifer!!"  
A voice echoed from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Moma?!"  
The girl answered.  
  
"Come here!"  
  
Cloud looked over at Jennifer.  
"Go help your mother."  
  
Jennifer ran from the side of her father to the kitchen.  
"Yes Moma?"  
  
"Go set the table Dinner's almost ready and your Uncle Barret and Cid will here soon."  
  
Cloud walked in and opened the fridge.  
"Tifa? Where the Tea?"  
  
"Yes honey that goes there... What?"  
Tifa looked up from the table and Jennifer.  
  
"Where's the Tea?"  
  
Tifa walked back over to stove.  
"I making some don't worry. Cid would have a fit if didn't."  
  
"All he's gonna do is say "This Fucking tea isn't good as Shera's but it'll do!" like always."  
Cloud said imitating Cid.  
  
Tifa stirred one pot and put some seasoning in another   
"I know but you sucked up to me to when we were dating."  
  
"Uh...."  
  
Jennifer looked up.  
"You and Daddy dated!?!?"  
  
Tifa giggled.  
"Yes Jennifer me and your daddy dated."  
  
"Awww daddy's so sweet."  
  
Cloud smirked.  
"That's nothing new."  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Loud knocking was heard at the door.  
"Cloud! Get off your lazy spiky ass and open the damn door!" Cid screamed.  
  
"Uncle Barret! Uncle Cid!"  
Jennifer ran to the door and opened it and jumped into Cid's arms.  
  
"Uncle Cid!!"  
  
"Hey Jenn you been good girl?"  
Cid asked putting out his cigarette.  
  
"Uh huh!"   
Jennifer jumped down and jumped into the arms of Barret.  
"Uncle Barret!"   
  
"Hey Jennifer where's your Father at?"  
  
"In the Kitchen."  
Jennifer said with a big smile.  
  
"Ok then you and Marlene go upstairs and play how about that?"  
  
Jennifer jumped down.  
"You brought Marlene?!?"  
  
"Jennifer!"  
Marlene screamed.  
  
"Yay!"   
Jennifer jumped up and down.  
  
Jennifer and Marlene ran upstairs.  
  
"They're cute kids."  
Shera said giggling.  
  
"Cid! Barret!"  
  
"Cloud!"  
Barret and Cid said in unison.  
  
All three of them shook hands and walked in unison to the couch and sat down together. Barret  
at one end Cid at another and Cloud in the middle.  
  
"The Game's fixing to come on."  
Cloud grabbed the remote and turned it on.  
  
Shera walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey there Tifa."  
  
"Hey! Have a seat foods almost ready."  
  
"Ha. Good luck getting those three off the couch and to the table."  
  
"YEAH!!!"   
Hoots and hollers were heard from Cloud and Barret.  
  
"DAMNIT!!!" Cid screamed. "Get your asses in gear!!"   
  
"Oh I can get them in here" Tifa said. "Dinner time!"  
  
"Hold on after this play!" Cloud yelled back. "Awwwww DAMNIT!!"  
  
"HELL YES!!" Cid yelled.  
  
"Eat now or no food!" Tifa yelled.  
  
Cloud, Barret, and Cid got up and walked to the table and sat down.  
  
"Damnit woman! My team was winning." Cid said grabbing the leg from the chicken.  
  
------------------------------  
  
".........ouch......my head.......I need to get out from under here...."  
  
The man pushed the rocks off of his body and slowly sat up.  
  
"How long have I been down here?"  
  
The man got up and walked down the trail and up to an old rusted away reactor.  
  
"You would think they could take better care of a new reactor."   
He slowly walked in.  
  
"Maybe they went ahead of me... Sephiroth!?" He yelled. "Zack?! Cloud?! Where are you guys?!"   
  
Nothing.  
  
"Hmmm... that's weird."  
  
The man walked back down the path to a bridge.  
  
"Hey!? This bridge just fell through... and I fell... How could they have fixed it so fast?"   
  
The man walked across the bridge.  
  
"Maybe someone will know something in that town... Nibelhiem?..... hmmmm....."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"This Fucking Tea isn't as good as Shera's but it'll do!" Cid said taking a drink of his tea.  
  
"Cid!" Shera slapped his arm. "That' rude!"  
  
Cid rolled his eyes.  
"Bah!"  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Cloud stood up from his chair.  
"I got it."  
  
Cloud walked to the door and opened it.  
"Yes?"  
  
A small old man was standing in the door.  
"Hate to bother you Mr. Strife but could I ask you a favor?"  
  
Cloud smiled.  
"Yes, what can I do for you today Mr. Williams?"  
  
"It's my bar again. Some ruffian is in there is yelling and screaming at my customers. I hate to  
bother you but he won't leave!"  
  
"All right hold on I'll be right there Mr. Williams."  
  
Mr. Williams smiled.  
"Thank you Mr. Strife! I really appreciate this!"  
  
Cloud walked back into the kitchen.  
"I'll be right back someone is messing around in Mr. Williams bar."  
  
"Think you can handle it?" Cid asked from his spot at the table.  
  
"Yeah, unless you want to tag along?"  
  
Barret stood up.  
"Yeah I'll go."  
  
"I'm not done eating."  
Cid took another shovel full of potatoes in his mouth.  
  
Cloud and Barret walked out of the house and down the street to Mr. Williams bar.  
  
"Don't lie to me!!"   
  
"I'm not!!"  
  
"That's impossible it couldn't possibly be! That makes it 10 years!!"   
  
"I don't' know what your talking about!"  
A man with a tattered and torn ShinRa uniform and long green hair, with dark tan skin, pointy  
ears, about 6 feet tall and held the collar of a round drunk at a table in the middle of the bar.  
  
Cloud walked up and pushed the man off of the drunk.  
"What the hell are you doing here terrorizing these people!"  
  
"Listen kid don't!..... Cloud?"  
The man looked into the eyes of Cloud and stared deep and hard.  
  
"Cloud do ya know this guy?" Barret said pointing to the man.  
  
"No I've never....."  
  
"Yes he does" The man said cutting him off. "My how you've aged.... you look like your.... 10  
years older...."  
  
Cloud stunned just looked around the room and back to the man.  
"What?!"  
  
"Maybe this drunk wasn't as stupid as I thought..... That means your the Cloud that killed  
Sephiroth..... So it's true he lost it?"   
He still looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"No he was just controlled by Jenova but we didn't realize until it was to late to do anything."  
Cloud said.  
  
"Cloud! You don't have to tell this son anything!" Barret yelled. "He's even wearing a ShinRa  
uniform!"  
  
"Barret, the ShinRa is long gone hell all of Midgar is even been emptied and left to rot." Cloud  
said. "This guy is just some drunk who can't let go of the past."  
  
"No it's just, I've lost part of the future...."   
  
Cloud looked over at the man.  
"What?"  
  
"Cloud.... Me and you were never friends but you were some how able to defeat Sephiroth. I  
respect you for that. Especially since last I saw you, you weren't strong enough to lift a sword let  
alone wield one."  
  
"Who are you??"  
  
"The names...." He had a long pause and looked our the window at the dark mountains he had  
just climbed out of and saw the moon glow over and cast shadows all across. "....Nightshade"  
  
With that Nightshade walked out of the bar and down the street and out the front gates into the  
fields.  
  
"10 years.... how could a group of humans do so much in so little time? I know Sephiroth was  
human but even I couldn't defeat him..." Nightshade looked at the moon. "I guess I should head  
back home. Zero is probably wondering what has come of me."  
  
Back at the bar Cloud was still wondering what had just happened. "10 years ago? That was  
when Sephiroth went burned down this town."   
  
"Don't ye worry about it Cloud." Barret said patting on his back. "Like you said jus some drunk  
who can't let go of the past."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Strife!" Mr. Williams exclaimed. "When ever you want a drink feel free to ask!  
On the house!"   
  
"Nightshade....."  
  
Barret lead Cloud out the bar.  
"You welcome Mr. Williams Cloud was happy to help."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"So how's the gang?" Shera asked.  
  
Tifa sat down next to Shera.  
"Well Red is at Cosmo Canyon still protecting his homeland, nothing new. Vincent he is.... No  
telling. We haven't heard from him since we fought Sephiroth. Said "I am sorry but I can not live  
among you." but you already new that. Cid must have told you. Since he lost his best friend."  
  
"Damn you woman!" Cid yelled. "That was a good Drinking buddy! No matter how hard I tried  
he couldn't even get a buzz!"  
  
Tifa continued.  
"Cait Sith is at the Gold Saucer with Reeve. They're co-owners now with Dio. And Yuffie?  
There's a question Cloud gave her the Villa in Costa De Sol so she wouldn't have to sleep out in  
the woods every night. Since she's to stubborn to go home. But where she is right now? Prolly  
stealing somebody's materia."  
  
"Damn bitch. She was always puking in my ship! Had to mop her mess up three or four times a  
day!"  
Cid said taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Well I'm sure her skills of stealing of materia has to be getting better since materia isn't  
produced anymore."  
Shera mentioned.  
  
"Yup. Either she's getting better or she's just not getting any Materia."  
  
"We're home!"   
Barret yelled from the door.  
  
"How did he?....."   
  
"How'd it go?"  
Cid asked from the table.  
  
"Tifa 10 years ago when we came to Nibelhiem. Was there a guy named Nightshade around  
here?"  
Cloud asked ignoring Cid's question.  
  
"None that I can think off."  
  
"Hey Spike! Where's my bed?" Cid bellowed.  
  
"Yes Cid, you can stay." Tifa giggled and pointed down the hall. "Same place it always is."  
  
"Oh I already knew that!" Cid said stepping outside the back door. "I just wanted to make sure  
you didn't mess with my bed!"  
  
"Where are you going honey?" Shera asked.  
  
"Outside! Where else! These damn health freaks won't let me smoke in the house! "It's bad for  
the children"" Cid mocked. "They need some nicotine in them! It'll do em good!"  
Cid continued talking to nothing because no one was really listening anymore as he lit up a  
cigarette.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"How did this crater get here?" Nightshade looked around. "Well now at least I don't have to  
jump up to the forest."   
  
Nightshade started the hike up the once tall rock formation, now steep hill around Cosmo  
Canyon.  
  
A rock flew from a tree and hit Nightshade in the head.  
  
"Ouch!" Nightshade looked around "Who did that!?"   
  
Another rock flew from a different tree and hit Nightshade in the head.  
  
"Hahahaha!" A man with long black hair and dark tan skin and pointy ears much like Nightshade  
and was about 5'10" tall, jumped down from the first tree.  
  
"Joey your such a spoil sport!" A woman with long pink hair and dark tan skin with pointy ears  
and about 5'9" jumped down from the second tree.  
  
"Sorry Alishia I guess it's the part getting hit in head that knocks the fun out of me."  
  
"Hey man where you been?" the young man asked.  
  
"Well Zero, I've been kinda unconscious for the last 10 years." Nightshade rubbing his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zero asked.  
  
"Well I was sent on a mission to check out the reactor in Nibelhiem and to keep a "eye" on  
Sephiroth. The president had been suspicious of him those last couple of months. It was  
Sephiroth and this other Class one Solider Zack and his MP that he never went anywhere with  
out, Cloud. While we were in the mountains we were crossing the old worn out bridge and when  
I came across it fell through and that's all I remember." Nightshade told.  
  
Zero's eyes widened  
"That's what they did with you!?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Nightshade asked.  
  
"The ShinRa. While you were gone. They tried to do experiments on me and had me locked up  
for five years. They knew I was full blooded Dark Elf. Then this group called AVALANCHE or  
something broke in and got all the security worked up and I took off while I had the chance."  
Zero explained.  
  
"Yeah I was so worried about you two!" Alishia said stamping her foot.  
  
"Glad to hear you made it out." Nightshade said. "So Sephiroth was defeated?"  
  
"Yup, by the same group AVALANCHE."  
  
"What all did I miss?" Nightshade asked.  
  
"Oh nothing just almost the end of the world," Alishia said. "but besides that nothing really."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Mr. President shall we start the examining process?"  
A man with sunglasses and red hair stood smoking a cigarette while holding a pile of folders and  
placing them on a desk.  
  
"Yes Reno."   
He grabbed the top vanilla folder on the pile and flipped it open and gazed at the picture with the  
resume paper clipped to it.  
  
"Mr. President have you had enough time to examine all the files?" Reno asked.  
  
"Yes, I have looked over all these files at lease 6 times each and I believe I've made my  
decision."  
  
Reno grabbed a clipboard and a pencil off the desk.  
"Where shall we start?"  
  
"Alright taking Reeve's place over Finances and City development shall be this man right here."  
He handed Reno a vanilla folder.  
  
Reno opened the folder.  
"Jonathan Abraian, Age twenty-seven, graduated at the University of Midgar top of his class.  
Fine choice sir."  
  
"Now taking over Scarlet's spot over the Weapon production shall be this man" He handed Reno  
another vanilla folder containing his new member.  
  
Reno opened the vanilla folder.  
"Scott Jacobs, Age fifty-four, Master of weaponry he worked with Scarlet to design the original  
sister ray. Another fine choice sir."  
  
"Taking over the spot of Heidegger and the War and Peace department will be this woman." He  
hand Reno yet another vanilla folder containing the chosen participant.  
  
Reno rolled his eyes.  
*Why can't he just read them to me!?* he thought to himself.  
"Rebecca Hamilton, Age thirty-one, Blonde.... Blue eyes..."  
  
"Reno!"   
  
Reno raised his head up quickly.  
"Sorry sir! Rebecca Hamilton, Age thirty-one, second in command under Heidegger. They say  
she was more tactful and not as rash as Heidegger but the first president denied her because she  
was a woman and he felt one woman was enough on the main board."  
  
"That would be correct. That's exactly why he picked that tub of lard over her."  
  
Reno wrote down the name on the paper clipped to the clipboard.  
"Yet Another fine choice sir. Now next is the Space program."  
  
"Too much money from which we don't have right now. For now the Space program is closed  
besides we really don't want another Cid Highwind."  
  
"Yes sir." Reno made a scratch mark across the paper. "Science Research department?"  
  
"Ah! Yes the Science Research department. Taking over the place of Hojo. Yes, this one right  
here." Again handing Reno another vanilla folder.  
  
"Simon Petters, Age thirty-six, one of the only other students to work under Professor Gast. You  
were able to find him Mr. President?" Reno asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't easy. Not at all. Seems that he has been working as a mild manner doctor in  
Mideel. We already have him at work as we speak."  
  
"Hmph. New addition to the scouting group Turks." Reno said displeased.  
  
"Ah yes. They will be two new members to join you, Rude, and Elena." He handed him two  
folders.  
  
"Sara Devins, age twenty-four, expert gunman, marksman, and assassin." Reno recited.  
  
"Yes. She is from the mountains up north. She was easy to hire. Just had to offer her money. You  
two should get along perfectly."  
  
"Sounds like it. Next is... Adam Henderson, age twenty-eight, Master of sword and gun. Sound  
like someone to compete with." Reno said sarcastically.  
  
"Indeed he is..."  
  
Reno's look of arrogance left his face.  
"Vice President?" Reno asked.  
  
"An old friend of mine. His name is..." He handed another vanilla folder to Reno.  
  
*Damnit! I think he's doing this just to mess with me!*  
"Yes sir....." Reno looked inside the folder. "Brian Conner, age twenty-five, you two grew up  
together?"  
  
"Yes, smart as a whip. The few people I can trust and I need that on my board."  
  
"I already know the answer but I'm supposed to asked." Reno stated. "Who shall be our  
president?"  
  
"Me of course. Rufus Shinra."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Meteor?!" Nightshade about fell out of his chair. "I thought that was just a legend?"  
  
"I guess not." Zero said with a smirk. "You should have seen it! Many were scared out of they're  
mind but it was very beautiful."  
  
"Oh yes, a flaming ball of rock coming at us. You know I was overjoyed." Alishia said coldly.  
  
"I swear. Even while you were gone! She acts just like you." Zero exclaimed.  
  
Nightshade grinned.  
"It could be worse. I mean she could be acting like you."  
  
Alishia giggled.  
  
"Yeah I guess that's true."  
Zero walked over to fridge.  
"Hmmmmm....."  
  
Nightshade scratched his head.  
"So let me get this straight. First, after I fell, Sephiroth burned down Nibelhiem. This is when he  
'lost' it. Then he was thrown into the lifestream by Cloud and drifted North to the northern  
continent. Being controlled by Jenova he called all of Hojo's Sephiroth's clones to come to his  
'reunion'. So he could summon Meteor. Then this half Cetra-half Human Summoned Holy the  
legendary spell of the Cetra. Then during the summoning of Holy Sephiroth still being controlled  
by Jenova killed this girl. This half Cetra-half Human. Then Cloud being controlled by Jenova  
gave the black materia BACK to Sephiroth therefore letting him summon Meteor. Summoning  
the WEAPONs of the planet to protect the world. Then immediately after, the famous Junon  
cannon was moved to Midgar to blow up the force field protecting Sephiroth. And this Cloud  
Charter Kills all the WEAPONs protecting the planet and then kills Sephiroth and the half  
Cetra-half Human girl had enough time to summon meteor so when Meteor struck Holy stopped  
it. And we all lived happily ever after."  
  
Zero nodded.  
"Yup."  
  
"Sounds like this Jenova's a real bitch. How do you know all this?" Nightshade asked.  
  
"Everybody does. Hell its all over the world of how a group of nine people saved the world."  
  
"Only would so much would happen when I was asleep." Nightshade said to himself.  
  
"Oh! You haven't seen nothing yet!" Zero exclaimed.  
  
Nightshade looked at him with disbelief. "What could possibly be more exciting that could have  
happened than the summoning of the Meteor and Holy?"  
  
Zero smiled while opening a bottle of beer.  
"You've never been to the Gold Saucer!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Full house, Aces high." Shera said laying down her cards.  
  
"DAMNIT WOMAN!!" Cid slammed his cards on the table.  
  
Cloud tossed his cards in the area in front of him.  
"She got me."   
  
Barret downed another sip of his beer.  
"Yup me too."  
  
"Strait Ace high." Tifa said laying down her cards.  
  
"It doesn't fucking matter! Your team won anyway!" Cid roared.  
  
"I guess that's what we get for teaming up against women." Cloud said.  
  
"Yeah, lose badly" Barret grabbed the deck and all of the cards from the area around the table  
and straightened them out.  
  
"Alright men anny up!" Barret began to pass our cards.  
  
"So Barret, Marlene's nine now?" asked Shera.  
  
"Sure is, she's growing up so fast."  
  
"And Jennifer is four?" Shera asked Tifa.  
  
"Yup, just turned four last week." Tifa grabbed her cards.  
  
"I bet 20 gil." Cid said throwing in his chips.  
  
"Starting off slow this round aren't we Cid?" Tifa giggled.  
  
"Bah!"   
  
"I wonder what they're doing up there that's so much fun?" Barret asked.  
  
"I see your 20 gil and raise you 50 gil." Tifa said putting out her chips.  
  
"Probably just dolls or something you know little girl stuff." Cloud said.  
  
"I see your 50 gil." Tifa said throwing out her 50 chips. "And I raise 100 gil!"  
  
*BOOM*  
I loud crash was heard upstairs. Everyone dropped their cards and ran up as fast as they could.  
  
"Jennifer! You alright!?" Cloud said opening doors down the hallway.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Jennifer and Marlene had came out of a room and was jumping up and  
down pointing inside the room.  
  
Cloud stepped in and his jaw dropped.  
  
"She set the room on fire!?" Tifa screamed.  
  
"Yeah isn't it cool!" Jennifer said to her mother.  
  
Tifa elbowed Cloud in the stomach. "Didn't you hide the matches like I told you!?"  
  
"No, I did one better, I gave them to Cid!" Cloud answered.  
  
"No mommy I did it with this shinny marble!" Jennifer handed her, a mastered Fire Materia.  
  
"Oh yeah I left my materia out on my night stand......"  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
Cid grabbed a cigarette and lit it.  
"I like that kid. Already a pyro just like her father."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Alright let's see..... Simon Peters.... code number 8456."  
An man with gray hair and a goti to match sat at a computer typing away.  
  
Entry one:  
  
Today's the first day on the job. The two specimens are good enough to do I suppose. I  
knew ShinRa had many resources but I never knew of this! In the last five years ShinRa has  
been slowly regrouping. Hell it wasn't that hard! Everyone just got up and left. Totally  
abandoned the whole town. Who there to see anything of what was going on? Especially since  
everyone thought that President Rufus was dead. But anyways, I'm here to try and contain the  
power of Holy and Meteor. I don't know what Rufus is thinking but I'm not paid to think. Here I  
have two specimens and two unique pieces of materia. I've never seen anything like it! One is  
like a pearl and one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. The other as Black as coal but  
still remarkable. But how could these two handle the power of these two materia. The readings  
are off the charts. But that's not the hard part the hard part is some how some way bringing my  
two specimens back from the dead. The surgery is a very complex one, I've been practicing on  
small animals such as squirrels, dogs, pigs, and cows but humans.... Life is a very delicate thing,  
very fragile and frail. It is easy to create and also just as easy to lose. Life is something not to be  
taken lightly. What if we have a negative draw backs from this? What about the severe trauma  
these subjects will go through? They may have grown to attached to the Lifestream to know be  
able to comprehend with the real world. What if I absorb the wrong spirit energy? A pig energy  
is a pig energy. They are all the same. But a human. I'll have to be very careful to be able to pull  
the pay check off. Personally President Rufus has lost it. After the attack with the diamond  
WEAPON I believe that the trauma was to much for him. But again, It's not my place. I'm just in  
it for the money.  
  
End Entry  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Hey! Welcome to my first chapter of Good and Evil. I hope you enjoyed my  
characters I threw in the story and the return of the ShinRa Inc. I'm going to enjoy writing this fic  
even if I don't get good reviews. (But they are gratefully accepted) 


End file.
